The invention relates to a valve device for the supply of fluid to fluid consumers, with several valve modules arranged next to one another in a direction of stacking; each valve module comprises a plate-shaped passage body which has a feed passage recess designed for connection with a fluid source, two operating passages provided for coupling to fluid consumers, and a venting passage recess for venting fluid consumers, together with two connection surfaces, parallel and opposite to one another, and outside surfaces aligned at right-angles to the connection surfaces, wherein the connection surfaces determine the direction of stacking and are designed to abut passage bodies adjacent to the connection surfaces; and four 2/2-way valves, each having a first and second fluidic connection and a movable valve member for the setting of a free fluid passage cross-section between the first and second fluidic connection, wherein the four 2/2-way valves of the valve modules are connected to one another in a full bridge arrangement in which the first fluidic connections of the first and second 2/2-way valves are connected to the feed passage recess, the second fluidic connection of the first 2/2-way valve and the first fluidic connection of the fourth 2/2-way valve are connected to a first operating passage, the second fluidic connection of the second 2/2-way valve and the first fluidic connection of the third 2/2-way valve are connected to a second operating passage, and the second fluidic connections of the third and fourth 2/2-way valves are connected to the venting passage recess, and wherein each 2/2-way valve includes an electrically operable actuating means which is fitted on to an outer surface of the passage body serving as mounting face, and is designed to switch the respectively assigned cylinder valve member between a closed position and an open position.
Known from DE 102 08 390 A1 is a multiway valve with freely configurable valve function, which includes several pressure medium connections arranged on a valve body and also an electrically actuable drive unit to actuate a valve mechanism accommodated in the valve body. The valve mechanism consists of at least four individual 2/2-way valves connected in series, with pressure medium connections arranged between them. Each individual main valve is assigned an electrical drive element which is connected to a common electronic control unit. Various directional control functions may be freely selected and realised by the multiway valve.
Known from DE 103 15 460 B4 is a valve assembly for gaseous and fluid media. This comprises at least four 2/2-way valves interlinked in a full bridge arrangement to form a multiway valve unit which is assigned an electrical control unit with at least one bus connection, at least one sensor connection, and at least one pulse width modulation. The directional control valves are in the form of fast-acting plate armature valves with a switching time of less than 5 milliseconds.
EP 0 391 269 B1 discloses a solenoid valve bank with a multiplicity of solenoid valves mounted on a common baseplate and supplied jointly with compressed air on the input side via a passage integrated in the baseplate. The passage is connected to a stub, which opens out on two opposite surfaces of the baseplate.
Known from EP 1 748 238 B1 is a solenoid valve which has a baseplate through which run valve passages, and a magnetic head with an electromagnet device. Between the magnet head and the baseplate, which are arranged consecutively along a main axis, is a valve chamber communicating with several valve passages. The valve chamber contains a plate-shaped magnet armature serving as valve member, which may be attracted by a stationary magnetic core assembly of the electromagnet device.
DE 10 2007 016 579 A1 discloses an adapter plate which comprises at least one additional valve and is designed for fitting on to a baseplate containing one or more basic valves. With the aid of the adapter plate, the additional valve or valves may be fitted to different basic valves.